the death house
by vauladox
Summary: Lincoln gets his hands on a death note and chaos happens
1. Chapter 1: a reapers note

Chapter 1 The reapers note

In The shinigami realm everything was berran. the skies were gray, craters were forming, and of course the shinigami themselves were too busy gambling and to board to even bother writing peoples names down in the death notes.

Despite this, one stood out from the rest. he was different, his name was dylion.

He resembled a wing skeleton with Claws and flesh, the color in the outerbody with a biomechanical appearance.

His glowing red dragon eyes with their piercing Gaze, he walked amongst the wasteland bored wishing to find something new to do

"Lucky ryuk, Him and those lucky shinigami got to go down to the earth and have some fun but I can't because because the old man himself took away my fucking notebook, that old fart, He's done".

"You do realize he only took it away from you because that one wasn't yours to begin with the one that was yours was burned by a human. The one you had belongs to armonia Justin said aira".

"And what would you know, why didn't you go with the others down to earth".

"Because I wasn't chosen only a lucky six were chosen".

"and we like the others have been left out, give my regards to Sidoh, if that airheaded still here", said dylion.

"The king did it for your own good. You fell in love with a mortal woman. if you prevented her death.,You would've-"

"Died, I know I was counting on it but instead I got to see her die as she was shot in the chest".

"You know very well that your king knows that you're planning on using that book to carry on Kira's legacy and you wanted vengeance am I correct and you were trying to seek and then steal one of your brothers Death notes and used it to kill her killers".

"They can't just run free, just leave me alone".

"that's not the only reason why I came here the king gave me two new box apparently something happened with the lucky six that were sent down, ryuk is still alive with another one. But two death notes were destroyed, as a result the two of us can go down now".

"Wait you're serious, aria handed dylion his new death note. I will admit you finally cheered me up but I don't want to go to China like the others I want to choose a different country like America, I heard there's a bunch of places. something called gravity falls in Oregon but instead I'm going to throw it down to a new place something they call Royal Woods".

"Whatever just don't get yourself killed, you already know that my sister died down there saving a humans life".

"The romance is over, remember she got killed thanks for making me think of that. You took my notebook, I know you're trying to save my life but that was not necessary, whatever when can we drop the death notes"?

"We can do it right now just remember the loss OK the king gave you a second chance and that old man doesn't take well to people who disobey his decrees".

* * *

 **Back in royal woods**

Lincoln was walking out of school

"Yo Lincoln want to hang out with us", said Clyde and his friends.

"No, I need some time to myself".

"OK remember you can join us when you like, I'll see you back in my house" Clyde said.

The went off to play without Lincoln leaving him thinking, it's been sometime since he moved into Clyde's house. he and his family have been having some troubles yes they did get into some police trouble without him and they had to apologize to. but there are a few that still hate him for the events that have a occurred already, it wasn't even that big of a deal. However, without distractions, this allowed Lincoln to study harder, as a result he is becoming the smartest kid in his school his thoughts were interrupted when he felt something slam next to him.

"What the hell" said Lincoln? he picked up a black book which read, death note.

"Is this some kind of joke".

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity killed the cat

Chapter 2 curiosity killed the cat

Lincoln went back to Clyde's house holding the death note in his hands.

I bet it's Chandler playing games on me again and I told him I'm not in the mood for this I know he likes messing with me all the time but he's been a real dick to me lately but it doesn't seem much like a joke, I mean how is this embarrassing, Lincoln thought to himself.

Back in the shinigami realm

Well A human found it he doesn't look like light but he does seem to be smart, he seems good enough to me dylion thought to himself. What about you aria?

Some strange girl picked mine up said aria

What are we waiting for now let's get down there

The two shinigami spread their wings and took off they headed down into the portal which led to earth.

Back in Royal Woods.

Lincoln began studying the notebook.

Hmm, definitely fake Lincoln open the notebook or the so-called death note.

He turned to a page and read the following sentence

The human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

Bullshit, said Lincoln, a notebook that can kill people. Yeah right probably straight out of an anime or something!

Lincoln then put the book on the table and went to turn on TV however last night)they left it on the news

what's this thought Lincoln

The following news describes that people are being held hostage in a nearby building in New York, apparently two criminals are now holding people hostage in a bank robbery.

This again, every day people make the same mess, people die every day, this world is getting worse Lincoln thought.

The security have already been shot down and their threatening to kill the rest of the hostages, then the criminals Are described, their two names put on the screen, Jim Bakker, and Donald Royes.

Lincoln then began to wonder he looked back at the notebook it fell out of nowhere but again it could just be another joke he decided it be best if he tested it on criminals instead.

This is probably not going to work but it's worth a try Lincoln thought he wrote the first name, Jim Bakker down then he wrote Donald Royes down as well.

The notebook tells me that the person who die in 40 seconds of a heart attack I doubt that.

After some time and those were still going on with panic still spreading and after 40 seconds Lincoln thought to himself.

I knew it, just a fake why did I even bother-

Lincoln was interrupted by the next part of the News

Lincoln was shocked to what he heard

The two criminals have just collapsed allowing everyone to run out of the bank. police are running in and Are checking the two criminals and for anyone injured, apparently the criminals have no pulse.

Holy shit Lincoln said.

Lincoln are you OK, said Clyde as he walked into the room.

Yeah I'm just acting you know practicing for a project I'm doing.

OK but if you need me you know where to find me Clyde said, whatever take care.

It's just a coincidence I should stop acting up I mean like there's never been in the world a notebook that can kill people right.

Lincoln went out for a walk

He went to go buy a Gatorade but in the process he witnessed a girl getting stopped by three people on motorcycles

What's a pretty girl like you doing on here at a time like this set the mysterious man

nothing I'm just going home right now she said

Lincoln hid in his own hoodie but tried to listen as much as he can but I'm getting noticed.

The names Jack Nelson, want to go for a spin said Jack

No I should really be getting home the girl said, only for her to get trapped by one of the men.

Nobody talks back to me like that if I say to go for a spin We go for a spin. Plus I would like to know you better.

Leave me alone she said she tried to get away from them Lincoln want to buy into the store but he was still able to see them to the window he sold the owner of the store reaching his phone trying to call for police but Lincoln decided that he would try something else.

Do I still have that notebook with me, he checked his bag and he had the notebook great let's see if this thing really is real.

He wrote the name of Jack Nelson downbut instead of stopping there he decided to put it to the test he rote that Jack died from getting hit by a car.

He looked back at the people attacking the girl and Jack pacifically let go of her

Yo Jack would you doing with God or Jack didn't listen he simply walked out into the streets ignoring his friend

Jack what are you doing The crook said

I've done so many bad things in my life what do I have left to live for Jack said.

That an upcoming car was coming from the other side of the street Than jack jumped towards that car and got hit and ran over which shocked the two crooks and the woman, The crooks now petrified let go of the girl giving her the chance and run away while the other two crooks were still petrified and could not even move, when they did they were freaked out and called for an ambulance. They got an ambulance all right but also the police according to the people who witnessed The events the two were arrested.

That was all the evidence Lincoln needed, the notebook was real, he walked back to Clydes house, he could just go back to his house but he would have to deal with the trouble that would come after it.

After getting inside, he took a deep breath and put the bag down. He put the notebook on the table and sat down and wondered, so I can kill people with the notebook as long as they know the name he thought.

It's dangerous I have to throw it away.

But what about all those innocent people accidents like this happen every day people are dying out there and someone has to do something, Lincoln gave it a thought.

He looked back at the notebook, well I already took the laws into my own hands, I can't stop now.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Lincoln meets Dylion

Chapter 3 Lincoln meets dylion

It's been two days since the following events with Lincoln and his new notebook a.k.a. the most deadliest weapon in the world or for short the death note.

Lincoln then remembered the news about the Kira case apparently many criminals around the world we're dying of many occurrences and almost all of them were linked up to Kira.

Could this be the weapon that the legendary Kira used Lincoln thought to himself he didn't went back to his room he wanted to know more he searched up more about the camera case many people don't it was nothing but a myth in the past a legend on the computer but that wouldn't explain all the Deaths around the world occurring. despite this people moved on and is like the events never occurred.

The loud family house

In the house Luna was thinking to herself she felt angry at herself for what happened to Lincoln it was her fault, she did nothing she just wanted to help despite this she looked back at Lynn with disgust.

You drove our brother away I've known that we all been nothing but assholes to him but you your the worse.

Things were not going well for the family despite this they were moving on it will be a matter of time before the parents would come back.

But things were about to get worse because now the little brother has grown up and has a weapon that can cause possibly the extinction of humanity.

Back at Clydes house

Lincoln was writing the names of many criminals each one dying every day.

Tim Holloway, died of a heart attack in a clinic.

Kevin harlay, got hit by a train in the

subway.

John Phillip, decapitated by a chainsaw.

Carlos Leonard, shot himself in the head.

in a way, this made Lincoln feel like a God. controlling the world. judging humanity

He felt like Jesus if you will. But just before going to write the next name.

Having fun said a mysterious voice

Who's there Lincoln said as he fell over he picked up a notebook and a pen I swear don't come near m-, he stopped talking after he sold a strange tall slender figure in front of him

Relax kid I'm not going to hurt you but, that is my notebook said the weird entity.

Lincoln still was worried.

Besides you can't kill me even if you have my name

What Lincoln said

Put the notebook and the pen down and I'll introduce myself, just don't get scared I mean like that's what all humans to when they first see us.

Lincoln gave it a thought and decided to put the notebook down along with the pen

OK now it's your turn

My name is Dylion, i'm a skinigami.

A shinigami Lincoln said do you mean a god of death.

Yeah that's a long-shot of it, said Dylion.

So you're a death God and this is your notebook, what are you here for to take my soul or something.

always expect humans to bring up their superstitions and their beliefs, and no that's not what we do.

Lincoln felt relieved, then why are you here.

Because that's my notebook

But it fell out of the middle of nowhere, it was right next to me on the bench.

And just who do you think drafted in the first place said Dylion.

Are you here to take it back then said Lincoln

Oh no it's yours now you get to do whatever you want with it just, please don't terret up or something.

Well then I got some work to do.

Seeing that smile on your face reminds me of another situation, that being said I can tell that you already know what that notebook can do correct.

Yes and I can use it to change this world said Lincoln, for the better. This is what exactly my king was looking for, another Kira.

So the stories were true Kira was real, my guess is that he is dead since you said another Kira.

Ryuk had to kill him it's part of the agreement.

Agreement does that mean that you're going to kill me sometime

With my own notebook yes but that's only when your time comes again that's just the way things are however I don't have to so maybe we can avoid that, said Dylion.

Great is there anything else you can tell me about yourself like where do you come from or why you gave me this notebook in the first place.

I live in the shinigami realm, that place is well, a sack of shit. No seriously there's nothing to do there anymore, it's boring the skies are completely gray-ish it's just Deaf and brimstone in the air, we have nothing to do but just gamble or play on games, that gets to the point why I gave you the notebook I'm bored and I simply want to get out of there but that's only the first reason is a Nother reason why but I won't tell you that now.

Why said Lincoln.

Because I don't like talking about it but what I expect you to do is to change this world for the better rid it off the filth that ruins it, said Dylion.

That's my plan exactly said Lincoln Only honest and truthful people who help others and do no harm I Woody and standing their ground on this earth.

Exactly Lincoln, just like me, just like light, just like every other Kira who seeked to change this world said Dylion.

Wait a minute, light Lincoln said.

Light Yagami, the first Kira, said Dylion

So this light is Kira. Said Lincoln

Well maybe He wasn't the first to wield the notebook, but he certainly won't be the last.

Your Kira now.

Lincoln grew a smile.

So now I'm the new Kira. The new God.

So shall we begin.


	4. Chapter 4: the second Kira

Chapter 4: the second Kira

Lincoln and Dylion continue their work ridding the world of all criminals and bad people, things however we're going to take an unexpected turn that both Lincoln and Dylion won't like.

Well what do you think D

D what said Dylion.

It's my nickname for you D said Lincoln.

Fine, just don't call me anymore nicknames said D.

Whatever we're doing this world a favor with your eyes no one can hide from us who know the name of every criminal

Speaking of which Lincoln have ever told you about the shinigami eyes.

Shinigami eyes, said Lincoln.

You get to get your own she gummy eyes that being said it cost half of your life span will your remaining life span.

And why would I make a pact like that

Because shinigami or not allowed to help people protect others I can't be your eyes forever why do you think I need a few criminals go I can't do all the work for you this as a result will cause me to die me well there are a few of my kind of have to can rest and have survived it it doesn't last forever so what's your choice Lincoln do you want the reaper eyes or not.

Lincoln gave it a thought and then said no thanks I will still have it in mind.

Order sudden some news came up Which said the following. The menace known as Kira has now returned. It is believed that he is not in China since any reactions or attempt to find them by N have been unsuccessful. There have not been any much traces of evidence to the new Kira's location but there are still some working theory is describing that he is around North America The following speech is given by criminal ledward deruced. This Kira is a menace to all of us, he is nothing but a criminal, a fiend who calls himself God. He is nothing but a false prophet an insane man who wish to change the world in his own image, God created us with the freedom of choice.

Lincoln was angry I can't take this anymore they put a criminal up there to announce in the public see what happens now. Lincoln writes Ledward Deruced, down in the notebook

The following includes the announcer falling out of the cameras view, with that people go to check on him and the live feed shuts down.

I don't think you should've done that Lincoln said D

Why not, at least we shut him up.

The news comes back it's near or N for short. He says the following things are different now I'll only uploaded this in American Countries, not live in every country that being said the other countries didn't have much of a reaction except for China of course there's something in Italy as well but I wasn't expecting a reaction like this here in America. If this theory is correct there is literally A kira in America.

Fuck said Lincoln.

Told you said D

No matter it will take them a long time for them to find me because- Lincoln was cut off

The following news said Kira is now active, he had just killed an entire cup of criminals in a household when police went in there what they found was rather gruesome.

But I didn't do that, said Lincoln.

The news continued on, not only that there's a sentence on the board ridden with blood, describing the following " Kira whoever you are I will find you stay out of my way there's only room for one Kira in America and it is me". The second news follows N unbelievable, two Kira's in America We have reports of three of them in China, one in Italy, and now these two in America,I guess the FBI have to go worldwide.

Lincoln was dumbfounded but D might have known what was going on. Lincoln looked at his friend you better know what's going on here

Probably another one of my kind dropped your book near America I don't know, I had a friend in the shinigami realm but she never told me where she dropped the book. It could possibly be in Italy or China so let's not judge immediately.

This is a nightmare, Said Lincoln.

Back at Royal Woods

Elizabeth(also known as thicc QT) was headed home with the spare. Her brother was killed by Kira

apparently a long time ago her brother killed his wife he said it was protection for the children and was put in on the rest since then when he escaped he was on the run and cons of robberies he then went to hiding saying he just wanted a second chance.

And then came Kira That fucker

It wouldn't help much but you need to go home she had a daughter

When she got to the house she was greeted by a girl with ginger colored hair or yellow headband and a blue dress

are you OK mom she said.

Yes I need to go to bed now you have school tomorrow you should too.

OK good night mom.

Good night my little muffin.

When QT went to her room her daughter went to hers but not for sleeping immediately she was greeted by a shinigami.

I know you're mad at the other Kira for what he did to your uncle and for mentally scarring your mom, she was right there when the events occurred.

You don't even know what it feels like you're not human.

I know you very well Christina, enough to know that you're not as innocent as people say.

Like I said you're not human Aria, and I think you know who did this.

End of chapter 4


End file.
